


The Long Road to Happy

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys in Skirts, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Recovery, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Jaskier, recovering from an accident that left him in therapy and bearing scars left from the stitches that kept him together, takes a step towards recovery by planning a tattoo for the worst of his scars.  He hadn't expected to meet Geralt, though, who awoke in him feelings he'd thought he'd never experience again.AKA the modern AU tattoo artist!Geralt fic that nobody asked for.Warning for mentions of past trauma in the form of a car accident and Jaskier's stitches.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 283





	The Long Road to Happy

“Ink or hole?”

Jasker froze just inside the door, blinking furiously to try to get his vision to adjust and looking for the source of the female voice that yelled at him.

“Don’t scare potential customers, Yen.”

“I would never, that’s your job,” Yen retorted.

Jaskier continued to search for the sources of the voices. His eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting and he saw a woman sitting behind a counter in the far right of the space. She leaned over the desk eyeing Jaskier a bit disapprovingly. Jaskier resisted the urge to scratch at his beard or fidget under her scrutiny.

“I don’t scare.”

Jaskier found the source of the other voice and couldn’t help but stare. The man who’d spoken was tall and, at first sight, imposing. The man’s hair was so pale Jaskier would call it silver, and hung over one shoulder exposing a high, tight undercut and a long dagger earring hanging from his ear.

“Please, Geralt,” Yen said. “Everyone who comes in here is scared of you.”

“I’m not.” Jaskier finally found his tongue.

“He speaks!” Yen said. “So, ink or hole?”

“Ink,” Jaskier said.

“Then Geralt, he’s yours,” Yen said.

“Come on over and we’ll talk,” Geralt said, waving Jaskier over.

Jaskier again resisted the urge to scratch at his beard as he crossed the space and approached Geralt’s station. Jaskier hovered near the large drafting table Geralt was sitting at, watching Geralt sketch on a large sketchpad.

“No tablet?” Jaskier asked.

“I prefer paper,” Geralt replied.

“Cool,” Jaskier said. “So … Geralt. Otherwise known as the Witcher?” He froze when Geralt growled softly.

“Fuck,” Geralt muttered. “Hate that moniker.”

“Sorry,” Jaskier said. “Geralt.”

“What are you looking for?” Geralt said.

“A tattoo,” Jaskier said. “Obviously. I, um, was in an accident about a year and a half ago. A bad one. And the doctors did what they could, but I have some pretty bad scarring on my thigh.”

“A year and a half ago?” Geralt asked. “When did the stitches come out?”

“Yeah,” Jaskier said. “And stitches have been out for about fourteen months.”

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing any sort of tattooing over a scar until at least the eighteen month mark,” Geralt said. 

“So I need to wait four more months,” Jaskier said with a sigh.

“I’d be more than happy to get started on a sketch for you, though,” Geralt replied. “That way, when the time comes, we’ll know what we’re doing.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Geralt said. “So, want to tell me what you were thinking about?”

“I was - am, I am a musician,” Jaskier replied. “So, I wanted to get some sheet music to cover the scarring.”

“That’s doable,” Geralt said. “Do you have sheet music on hand?”

“Not on me, no,” Jaskier said.

“I can do a quick sketch now,” Geralt offered. “Just so you can see my art style.”

“Um, yeah, that would be great,” Jaskier said.

“Pull up a stool,” Geralt said.

Jaskier nodded and slowly made his way across the room, grabbing a stool and pulling it over to the drafting table. He noticed Geralt watching him and felt his cheeks warm as he carefully sat down on the stool.

“Still in PT?” Geralt asked.

“Two days a week,” Jaskier said. “For my legs. I, um, I focussed on my hands first. Needed my fingers nimble for guitar playing.”

Geralt just nodded and Jaskier sighed with relief as Geralt turned his attention to the sketchpad and began to draw. Jaskier wasn’t really ready to talk about what had happened with anyone aside from his therapist. Jaskier pulled himself from his thoughts to watch Geralt - the way Geralt tucked hair behind his ear when he worked, the way the earring swayed back and forth, the way Geralt’s brow furrowed as he concentrated on his sketch.

Jaskier turned his attention to the paper and smiled. Jaskier was sure most people assumed that Geralt’s tattoo art would be harsh lines, but what was on the paper were soft sweeping lines with little loops and swirls. 

“Something like this?” Geralt said as he showed Jaskier the sketchpad.

“Yeah,” Jaskier whispered. “That’s, that’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said. “It’s just a sketch. We can do so much more with it, especially once I have the actual sheet music you want.”

“Right, right,” Jaskier said. “Can I - can I take a picture of it?”

“Of course,” Geralt replied.

Jaskier pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of Geralt’s sketch. It was going to be a constant reminder for him, something to work towards.

A promise.

“Can I come back?” Jaskier asked.

“I can’t do the tattoo if you don’t come back,” Geralt replied.

“I meant before that,” Jaskier said. “Can I come back? For more, um, planning sessions?”

“Of course,” Geralt replied. “I’ll keep working on the design and then we can finalize everything once you give me the sheet music.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said. “Okay.”

“Here, take my card. You can text or call me to schedule the next planning session,” Geralt said, passing a card over to Jaskier.

“Thanks,” Jaskier replied, carefully taking the card from Geralt. “What does this mean, the name of the shop? What does Biały Wilk mean?”

“White Wolf! It’s Polish!”

Jaskier jumped at the sound of Yen’s voice from across the room.

“What Yen said,” Geralt replied.

“It’s a good name,” Jaskier said. “And, um, thanks for this. I’ll text you?”

At Geralt’s nod, Jaskier eased himself slowly off the stool and stood, stretching a bit. He slowly made his way back to the door, then turned and gave Geralt a smile.

“Let me know if you ever want a hole,” Yen said. “I got a few ideas.”

“Um, yeah,” Jaskier said before making a hasty exit.

Once he was outside, Jaskier took a shuddering breath and ran a hand over his face. It had been a very long time, since before his accident, that anyone had made him so … alive. And yet within a few minutes and just a few words, Geralt had Jaskier feeling more than he had in a very long time.

***

“He’s cute, in a broken kind of way,” Yen said.

“Yennefer,” Geralt said. “Stop.”

“What? It’s been years since you’ve had a good date,” Yen said. “Your frown lines are deepening.”

“Enough,” Geralt said. “He’s a client.”

“Nothing says you can’t date him,” Yen replied.

“You assume he even leans that way,” Geralt said.

“Oh he’s practically bent over that way,” Yen said. “Or he would bend over if you asked him to.”

“Yen!” Geralt said. “Enough.”

“Fine,” Yen replied. “But he likes you, and we both know I’m right.”

Geralt sighed as he stared down at his sketchbook and the drawing he’d done for Jaskier, not willing to admit that he hoped she was right. Because there was something about Jaskier that called to him - past the accident Jaskier didn’t talk about that had brought him to Geralt’s shop, there was something about him.

Geralt really hoped Jaskier came back.

***

“I’m sorry I’m late, but physical therapy went longer than I thought and I tried to get here as fast as I could but it’s so fucking hot outside and the session was brutal but here I -” Jaskier rambled, letting the door close behind him as he stepped into the shop then promptly froze at the sight in front of him.

“You got beardier.”

The rational part of Jaskier’s brain heard Geralt’s comment about his appearance, but Jaskier was stuck staring at the sight in front of him. Geralt was standing at his drafting desk, a big fan right behind him - his hair was up in some sort of crown braid on the top of his head, leaving his neck and nape bare and he was wearing … 

Jaskier swallowed. 

Geralt was wearing a white cotton eyelet spaghetti strap sundress, the skirt barely touching Geralt’s knees and the white fabric making Geralt’s skin look positively golden. And then Jaskier took in all the tattoos - winding lines and different shades and colors all over Geralt’s shoulders, across his chest, down his arms, peeking out from under the skirt of the dress.

Jaskier suddenly forgot how to speak.

“Jaskier? You okay?” Geralt asked.

“Maybe he’s got heatstroke!” Yen said as she entered from the back carrying bottles of water. “Or maybe something else has him speechless.”

“N-no! I’m fine,” Jaskier said. “A little warm.”

“One of the few days it’s ninety degrees outside and our air conditioning breaks,” Geralt said.

“Someone’s coming to fix it, but until then we make do,” Yen said.

Jaskier spared a glance over at Yen, dressed in a thin tank top and cargo shorts and gave her a quick nod.

“Can I get a bottle?” Jaskier asked.

“Of course,” Geralt answered. 

“One of these is for you,” Yen said.

“Thanks,” Jaskier said, taking a bottle from Yen before moving to grab a stool and sit by the drafting table where Geralt was, sighing as some of the breeze from the fan hit his shoulders.

“Sure I can’t tempt you with a hole?” Yen said.

“No, thanks,” Jaskier said. “Just the ink.”

“Suit yourself,” Yen said. “But I’m here if you ever want one.”

“Noted,” Jaskier said, then turned his attention to Geralt, his breath catching when Geralt turned to look at him. Geralt had black eyeliner which made his eyes look almost like liquid gold, and with his hair up and that dagger earring in his ear and the bared skin Geralt was the most beautiful thing Jaskier had ever seen.

“I did a bit more work on my idea for your tattoo,” Geralt said.

“Oh?” Jaskier said, wincing a bit as his voice caught. He quickly opened the bottle of water and took a few swallows and hoped Geralt didn’t notice.

“Yeah,” Geralt said. “Are you okay to stand and look at this? You mentioned a hard physical therapy session.”

“I can stand,” Jaskier said. He carefully stood and moved over to Geralt’s draft table, then swallowed as Geralt leaned on the table a bit, causing his dress to hitch up, which exposed more of his tattooed skin to Jaskier’s gaze.

“I did a more detailed sketch,” Geralt said. “Right now it’s essentially just the staff. I put in some notes, just so you could see what it might look like.”

Jaskier looked at the sketch and smiled, almost instinctively running his finger over the staff.

“Can we do color?” Jaskier asked.

“We can do whatever you want,” Geralt said. “Color tends to fade a bit quicker, but if it’s going to be on your thigh it won’t get too much sun, so it should be fine.”

“Awesome,” Jaskier said. “I promise I’ll get the notes to you before our next planning session.”

“Okay,” Geralt said. “We’ll do one more planning session and then set the date for the actual tattoo session.”

“Wow, okay,” Jaskier said.

“We’re about three months from your eighteen month mark,” Geralt said. “We can do another planning season in about six weeks and then set the appointment for six weeks after that. Sound good?”

Jaskier swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah,” Jaskier whispered. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“You okay?” Geralt asked. “Do you want to sit back down?”

Jaskier nodded again and moved to sit back down on the stool, hissing a bit at the ache in his calves and thighs. He took a sip of water, then realized Geralt was watching him carefully.

“I’m fine,” Jaskier said. “Just a hard session today.”

“If you’re sure,” Geralt said.

“I’m, um, pushing myself,” Jaskier said. “I want to be done with physical therapy by the time I get my tattoo.”

“Just don’t push too hard,” Geralt said. 

“I won’t,” Jaskier said.

“Also, um, next time can I see where you want the tattoo?” Geralt said. “It’ll help for the final design.”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Jaskier replied.

“Feel free to sit for a bit longer,” Geralt offered. “Rest up a bit.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier said. “Just for a bit. I have a, um, a therapy session in a bit.”

“Another one?” Geralt asked.

“Not physical therapy,” Jaskier said. “Just therapy.”

“Oh,” Geralt said softly.

“Yeah,” Jaskier replied. “Working through shit. But I feel like I’m making progress.”

“That’s good,” Geralt said. 

Jaskier just nodded and sat quietly for a few minutes, trying not to stare at Geralt as he worked, smiling a bit when Geralt’s brow furrowed as he concentrated on his work. When Jaskier’s phone gave an annoyingly loud beep, Jaskier jumped a bit in his seat.

“Guess that’s time for me to go,” Jaskier said as he slowly stood, stretching a bit.

“Need us to get you a ride?” Geralt asked.

“Or Geralt could take you,” Yen offered.

“Um, no, but thanks,” Jaskier said. “It’s not far from here, so I’ll walk.”

“Okay,” Geralt said. “Um, walk safe.”

Jaskier smiled and nodded, giving Geralt and Yen each a wave before he left the shop and set off for his therapy appointment.

***

“Walk safe? Fuck.” Geralt groaned and rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

“Jaskier didn’t seem to mind,” Yen said.

“And offering for me to give him a ride? What was that?” Geralt asked.

“Trying to get you two to get together,” Yen said. “And bonus, he wasn’t thrown by your ensemble today.”

“No, he wasn’t thrown,” Geralt said with a small smile, fingering the hem of his dress.

“He looked positively enthralled,” Yen said. 

“Stop matchmaking, Yen,” Geralt said.

“Never,” Yen said. “You deserve some happiness, Geralt. And since I couldn’t be the one to give it to you, I’m going to make sure you find it. Even if you fight it the entire time.”

Geralt glanced up and gave Yen a smile. They had been on a couple of dates - set up by mutual friends - and had quickly discovered that they were meant to be friends. So Geralt hired her to work at his shop and a lifelong friendship began.

“I don’t need -” Geralt started.

“Yes, you do,” Yen replied. “And Jaskier is it, I know he is.”

“He’s a client,” Geralt said, although he knew it was a lame excuse.

“A client who could not stop staring at you today,” Yen said. “So maybe, you think about what it would be like to date him and, if that is something that sounds appealing, then ask. Him. Out.”

Geralt didn’t have to think about what it would be like to date Jaskier - he’d already been thinking about it. 

A lot.

“Fuck.”

***

“No!”

Jaskier woke with a start, covered in sweat. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before moving to sit at the edge of the bed, rubbing at his thigh slowly. He could feel the scar under his fingers, where the stitches had been that had kept him together. His therapist continued to tell him that the nightmares were normal - that it was his mind trying to remember the accident.

Jaskier just wished they’d go away. He didn’t want to remember. The memories of his time in the hospital were enough. The tug and pull of all the stitches in his skin, the aching pain in his limbs - that was enough.

But sometimes when he closed his eyes, Jaskier could see things - flashes of the fiery scene that had sent him to the hospital.

His therapist told him that in time, with hard work, Jaskier wouldn’t be terrified to get into a car. It might never be easy, but with time Jaskier would be able to do it. 

Jaskier lived in San Francisco, with the BART and an amazing trolley and bus system.

He didn’t need to get into a car.

Jaskier sighed as he realized he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. So he eased himself off the bed and padded over to the couch, sitting down and tucking an afghan around his legs. Jaskier turned the television on but, as expected, there was nothing on to keep his interest. So Jaskier flipped through his phone and before he’d even realized he’d opened his texts and was composing a text.

To Geralt.

/I was in a car accident/

Jaskier hit send before he could second guess himself. He didn’t know if Geralt would answer, or if he was even awake.

[I’m sorry]

Jaskier blinked when a reply came in a few minutes later.

/Did I wake you?/

[No, I was awake]

/I’m terrified of getting into cars/

[Because of the accident]

/Yeah/

[I’m sorry :/ … is that why you’re going to therapy?]

Jaskier nodded, then realized Geralt wasn’t there and couldn’t see him.

/Yeah, to help with everything/

He hadn’t really spoken to anyone about his therapy - not even to his bandmates. No one pressed him for anything, letting him heal at his own speed. The band had slowly started getting out and doing gigs again, and Jaskier had started writing music again, books of half started lyrics laying around his studio apartment.

[Why are you awake?]

Jaskier bit his lip and stared at the text for a few minutes.

/Nightmare/

[Fuck, I’m sorry]

/Not your fault/

[Still sorry.]

/Thanks/

Jaskier paused, then sent off another text.

/Why are you awake?/

[Restless brain. Art ideas. Working on your tattoo.]

/Oh?/

[Yeah. Fiddling with things.]

/Cool. I swear I’ll have that music to you soon./

[Still have a couple of weeks until our next planning session]

/Yeah. I’m working on it, swear./

[You’re fine.]

Jaskier sighed and stared down at his phone. Aside from his bandmates, this was the longest conversation he’d had since … since the accident.

[I need to catch a few hours before I open the shop]

/Yeah, that’s fine/

[I hope that, if you’re able to go back to sleep, you’re blessed with sweet dreams]

Jaskier’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure how to respond.

/Thank you. See you in a couple of weeks./

/Goodnight, Geralt/

[Goodnight Jaskier.]

[ :) ]

Jaskier spent a few minutes going back over the conversation before climbing off the couch and padding back to his bed. He set his phone on the nightstand and laid back down, staring out the window at the lights from the city and the bay past that, feeling his eyes drift closed. 

And Jaskier’s sleep was blessed with sweet dreams.

***

“He’s not here.”

Jaskier froze just inside the door of the shop, turning to look at Yen.

“He’s not?” Jaskier asked. “Did I get the time wrong?” He glanced down at his phone and frowned - he’d made the planning appointment for before his physical therapy this time. Was he too early?

“No, Geralt’s just running a bit late,” Yen said. “You’re right on time.”

“Oh,” Jaskier replied.

“You sure I can’t convince you to get a hole? Maybe two?” Yen asked. “You’d look good with some sturdy hoops in your ears.”

“No,” Jaskier said slowly. “No holes.”

“I’ll wear you down eventually,” Yen said. 

“I’m here! Sorry, I overslept.”

Jaskier turned his attention from Yen as Geralt came out from the back of the shop and stared. Geralt’s hair was thrown up in a hasty bun and the light glinted off a little butterfly earring in his ear. Paired with a pair of dark grey yoga pants and a slightly oversized pale lavender shirt that almost hung off Geralt’s shoulder and Jaskier was … enthralled. Geralt looked so _soft_ and Jaskier could just imagine curling up on a couch with him and - 

“Fuck,” Jaskier muttered.

“You okay?” Geralt asked.

“Fine, I’m fine,” Jaskier said. “Did you get the sheet music okay?” Jaskier had emailed Geralt the week before, having suddenly found inspiration and written four new songs. One of them had resonated so much with him, felt so right, that Jaskier knew it was the perfect piece for his tattoo.

“I did, yeah,” Geralt said. “We hadn’t really discussed size so I just did a small piece for now. Want to come see?”

“I’d love to,” Jaskier said, crossing the room to Geralt’s drafting table.

“I did some color too,” Geralt said. “But I really need to see where you want this tattoo so I can see what I’m working with.”

“Oh,” Jaskier said. “Right.” 

“You mentioned you wanted it on your thigh?” Geralt said. 

“Right,” Jaskier said, watching as Geralt sat down on a low stool, admiring the way the yoga pants stretched over Geralt’s muscles.

“So come over and show me where you want it,” Geralt said.

Jaskier honestly didn’t know if Geralt realized the innuendo his words carried, so he swallowed back a retort and hoped he wasn’t blushing as he closed the space between himself and Geralt. He hesitated once he was directly in front of Geralt, blinking as he realized that his crotch was directly in front of Geralt’s face. He turned abruptly and pulled up the left leg of his workout shorts, exposing his left thigh to Geralt’s gaze. 

Geralt was the only person aside from Jaskier’s doctor and physical therapist to really see the damage done by the accident and the scar left by the multitude of stitches that had bound Jaskier back together. Jaskier resisted the urge to shove the fabric down to hide the scar that started at his hip then went in wild angry curves to just above his knee - the whole reason for all this was to cover the scar.

“I’d, um, like it to go the length of the scar,” Jaskier said.

“May I, that is, is it okay if I touch?” Geralt asked softly. 

“Oh, um, yeah,” Jaskier said. “Sure.”

Jaskier practically held his breath and resisted the urge to close his eyes as Geralt reached out and rested his hands on Jaskier’s thigh, fingers gently exploring the skin around his scar. Geralt’s touch was gentle and his fingers were calloused and Jaskier quietly released the breath he’d been holding.

“You’re using vitamin E oil?” Geralt asked.

“Yeah, ever since the stitches came out,” Jaskier said. 

“Good,” Geralt said. “No keloids either, that would make tattooing a bitch.”

Jaskier glanced down at the scar on his leg, watching Geralt gently probe the pale pink scar on his thigh. The callouses from Geralt’s fingers felt … different against Jaskier’s scar. He and his doctor had worked for months reducing the sensitivity of that particular scar, but every once and a while something just rubbed the scar the wrong way.

Or rather, the right way.

Geralt’s fingers felt really nice and Jaskier just barely managed to hold back the happy hum.

“Yeah, the doctor was really pleased with how it healed,” Jaskier said. “I actually had my last accident related appointment with him last week, so now it’s just the therapy - physical and otherwise.”

“That’s great,” Geralt said. “And if you keep up the vitamin E, it’ll make things easier when we do the tattoo.”

“I plan to,” Jaskier said. 

“Can I - this sounds silly,” Geralt said. “But can I put some tracing paper on your thigh so I can roughly trace where the scar is? I need it so I can make the transfer.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jaskier said.

The process went quickly, Geralt wrapping a bit of tracing paper around Jaskier’s thigh and sketching where Jaskier’s scar was. Then the paper was whisked away and Jaskier waited to see if there was something else, then jumped when he felt Geralt’s hands on his, gently tugging the fabric of his shorts down to cover his scar.

“You can cover it back up now,” Geralt said softly.

“Thank you,” Jaskier said, smoothing his shorts down so the scar was hidden. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Geralt said. “So, before you go, here is what I started for your tattoo.”

As Geralt scooted his stool over to the drafting table, Jaskier followed, then gasped softly at the sketch laid out before it. Gentle lines, artfully shaded notes, a rainbow of colors - the image was exactly what Jaskier had imagined.

“It’s perfect,” Jaskier breathed. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Geralt said.

“The whole thing will look like this?” Jaskier whispered.

“It’ll look a little different on skin,” Geralt said. “Ink colors and all that. But yeah.”

“It’s perfect,” Jaskier said again.

“So, want to make the appointment?” Geralt said. “Six weeks from now?”

“Please,” Jaskier said. “Um, can I take a picture of this?”

“Of course,” Geralt said, scooting aside so Jaskier could take a picture.

“Thanks,” Jaskier said as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Geralt’s art. He took a hesitant step back and started fiddling with his calendar, looking to see when the six week mark would be.

“So, we’re looking at mid-September,” Geralt said. “Is that good?”

“Yeah,” Jaskier said. “That’s good.”

They went back and forth a bit more to confirm the date and time and then it was set, sitting there in Jaskier’s phone.

“So, see you in six weeks?” Geralt asked.

“Um, yeah,” Jaskier said. “Um, hey, can I … can I text you?”

“What? Oh, yeah,” Geralt said. “Of course. Anytime.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said. “Thanks.” He stood there awkwardly for a few moments until his phone started beeping at him.

“Appointment?”

“Physical therapy,” Jaskier said. “Gotta get going.”

“Okay,” Geralt said. “See you in six weeks?”

“See you in six weeks,” Jaskier said, resisting the urge to reach over and give Geralt’s hand a squeeze before heading for the door.

“Sure I can’t convince you to let me give you a hole?” Yen called.

“No thank you, Yen,” Jaskier said. “See you later!”

***

“That was a distinct improvement,” Yen said once Jaskier had left.

Geralt turned and gave her a sharp glare.

“Please, that doesn’t work on me,” Yen continued, “plus you should be happy! You didn’t even tell him to walk safe.”

“Thanks, the exact thing I did not need to be reminded of,” Geralt muttered.

“But it was so cute,” Yen said. “Also, you look adorably soft today.”

“Grabbed the first things my hands touched,” Geralt replied with a shrug.

“Pretty sure you made Jaskier speechless. Again.”

Geralt just shrugged again as he laid out the tracing paper on his drafting table so he could get a sense for Jaskier’s tattoo. 

“Also, I have a few ideas about what you should wear for the big day - Jaskier’s appointment,” Yen said.

Geralt jumped a bit when he felt Yen’s hand on the nape of his neck, rubbing gently.

“No,” Geralt said.

“Oh come on, let me help,” Yen said.

“You’ll want me in something tight and skimpy,” Geralt said. “And I need to be able to move to do the tattoo.”

“But I have the perfect purple mini skirt,” Yen said, her tone practically begging.

“Yen, no,” Geralt said. 

“You know I just want you to be happy,” Yen said softly. “I don’t want you to turn into an old hermit, sad and alone.”

“I’m not alone, I have you,” Geralt replied.

“I’m not enough and we both know it,” Yen said. “Please think about what I said - about asking him out? I think you two would be great together. Really.”

And wasn’t that a coincidence? Because Geralt felt the same.

“I’ll think about it,” Geralt said, smiling when he felt Yen press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Now, if I can just convince him to let me put a hole or two in him …”

***

/video attachment: dimly lit video of a band playing/

[Is this your band?]

/Yeah, that’s us/

[You guys are good]

/thanks/

[Are you sleeping okay?]

/better than I have in a while/

[Good.]

***

[image attachment: a box of brown hair dye]

[I think someone’s trying to tell me something]

/nothing’s wrong with your hair/

[Oh I know. This box appeared in the mail today]

/a former client?/

[Or Yen jerking my chain]

/I like your hair the way it is/

[Thank you. I didn’t always, but now I do]

/it suits you/

[Thanks]

/can I ask …?/

[Genetics. I hit puberty and my hair color changed]

/Damn/

[Basically. I learned to live with it and now I love it. Wouldn’t change it.]

/like I said, it suits you/

[ :”) ]

***

/I sat in a car today/

/Didn’t go anywhere, just sat/

[How was it?]

/Terrifying/

/But I survived/

[Part of your therapy?]

/Yeah. Therapist thought it would be good for me to try/

[Therapist must have felt you were ready for that step]

/Guess. But now I’m exhausted/

[I’m sure it took a lot out of you, but that is great progress, Jaskier]

/ :) /

[I’m … well I’m proud of you.]

/That means a lot. Really/

/Physical therapy is almost done, too/

[How do you feel about that?]

/good?/

/No really, it’s one more step to .../

[Recovery?]

/Normalcy/

[Might never be completely normal]

/Oh I know. Therapist likes to point that out a lot/

/But I like to think I’m a little closer to normal than I have been recently/

[That’s good. How are the gigs going?]

/good, good. Got a few more coming up in the next two weeks. But I talked to my bandmates and we’re taking the week after I get my tattoo off/

[Given how vigorously you perform, probably a good idea]

/ :P /

/I should get some sleep/

[Sweet dreams, Jaskier]

/You too, Geralt/

***

“Damn!”

Jaskier paused just inside the door and looked over to where Yen was lounging on a chair, watching him curiously.

“What?” Jaskier asked.

“You’ve surprised me, that’s all,” Yen said. “Not what I expected.”

Jaskier looked down at the black utility kilt he was wearing, tugging at it self consciously.

“Just figured it’d be easier for the tattoo,” Jaskier said slowly.

“It’s a good look,” Yen said. “Really.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier said. “I, um, finished my physical therapy yesterday.”

“That’s great.”

Jaskier turned when he heard Geralt’s voice behind him, then stopped and stared; something that had become a common occurrence when it came to Geralt. A black racerback tank top and a pair of black yoga pants served as a stark contrast to Geralt’s pale skin, mixed with the tattoos etched into Geralt’s skin. Geralt’s hair was done back in a french braid and the lights glinted off a tiny silver stud in Geralt’s ear. The contrast between the light and the dark was stunning and Jaskier was … enthralled.

“Um … thanks,” Jaskier mumbled. “Have some exercises to do, just for upkeep. But otherwise yeah, done with physical therapy.”

“I’m happy for you,” Geralt said. “Also, um, I like your kilt.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier said. “I figured, um, easier for the tattooing.”

“Yeah,” Geralt said. “Um, yeah, that’ll make it easier.”

“Are you regimental under that?” Yen called.

“Yen!” Geralt said. 

“Not really your business, but no,” Jaskier said. “Bit too cold in the city to even think about doing that.”

“Pity,” Yen said. “Would have made all this way more interesting.”

“Ignore her,” Geralt said. “So, ready for all this?”

Jaskier swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah, ready,” Jaskier said. “Nervous, but ready.”

“Nerves are common,” Geralt said. “Come on over to my station, I’ll show you the transfer and then the final drawing so you can check it one more time and then we’ll get going.”

“Awesome,” Jaskier said. “Lead the way.” 

Once at the drafting table, Jaskier saw both the transfer and the finished colored piece and gasped softly.

“Is it okay?” Geralt asked.

“It’s perfect,” Jaskier breathed. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Geralt said. “Um, this works better if you’re laying down. So why don’t you lay down on your right side facing the wall. Eventually you’ll have to move to your back, but for now your side is the best position.”

“Got it,” Jaskier said. “Shoes on? Off? Does it matter?”

“Up to you,” Geralt said. 

“Probably going to be too hard to put them back on once this is done, so on it is,” Jaskier said.

“Mind if I go barefoot?” Geralt asked.

“Isn’t that a work hazard?” Jaskier asked as he climbed onto the table.

“Probably, but I’ve never dropped a needle,” Geralt said.

“They’re your feet on the line,” Jaskier said, giving Geralt a grin before he got situated on his right side.

“Indeed they are,” Geralt said. “Okay, I’m going to move your kilt a bit to get it out of the way, get the transfer on and then we’ll get started.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said. “Okay.”

“Let me know if you need a break, okay?” Geralt said. “This is going to take two to three hours to do, and I’ll take a short break to change inks but aside from that you’ll need to let me know if you need a breather.”

“Got it,” Jaskier said.

“Also, let me know if you need to sneeze or something,” Geralt said. “And try not to move.”

“Got it,” Jaskier said again, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

The first touch of Geralt’s hands on the hem of Jaskier’s kilt almost made Jaskier flinch. Geralt’s gently calloused fingers gently pushed and maneuvered the kilt so Jaskier’s outer thigh was exposed to the air and Geralt’s gaze.

“The scar looks a lot better,” Geralt commented.

“Been keeping up with the vitamin E,” Jaskier said.

“Good,” Geralt said. “Okay, so I’m going to prep real quick and then lay the stencil down. Before I get started you’ll check it to make sure you like where it is and we’ll get started. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Jaskier said.

Jaskier heard a snap and looked over his shoulder to see Geralt putting on a pair of black latex gloves. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shivering a bit when he felt Geralt rubbing something along the length of his scar. When he felt a razor scraping briskly on his skin, Jaskier shivered again - the air suddenly felt colder and it was an odd experience. Jaskier felt Geralt wiping his skin down twice and then gasped when Geralt sprayed his skin down with something before Geralt’s hands were back, gently laying the stencil down on Jaskier’s skin starting at his hip down the length of his scar.

“Okay,” Geralt said. “Come check and see if this looks okay.”

Jaskier slowly climbed down and headed over to the full length mirror between Geralt’s station and the rest of the shop. Kilt hiked up and tucked between his thighs, Jaskier stood in front of the mirror and looked at the stencil on his leg, turning a bit so he could see where it started.

“Perfect,” Jaskier said. “It looks perfect.”

“Great,” Geralt said. “Hop back on up and we’ll get started.”

Jaskier moved back over to the table and climbed back on, resituating himself on his right side and moving the kilt so Geralt could work. 

“I get quiet when I tattoo,” Geralt said. “Fair warning.”

“That’s fine,” Jaskier said. “I’ll probably zone out.”

“Okay,” Geralt said. “Again, let me know if you need a break.”

“I will,” Jaskier said.

“All right,” Geralt said. “Then here we go.”

Jaskier heard a bit of movement behind him, the hum of machinery as Geralt tested his tattoo gun. Then a latex covered hand was resting on Jaskier’s leg and Jaskier waited for the first touch of the tattoo gun on his leg - it made him gasp, but he didn’t flinch. There was heat and burn and, of course, pain. But past that there was something cathartic about it.

Almost cleansing.

Jaskier did zone out while Geralt worked - didn’t even ask for a longer break when Geralt changed his ink. He was pretty sure he heard customers come in and out, making appointments or seeing Yen for a piercing, but otherwise Jaskier was pretty much lost in the sensation of the tattoo being etched into his skin.

“Okay, I’m done,” Geralt said.

“Already?” Jaskier asked.

“It’s been two and a half hours,” Geralt said. “I’m going to clean it and let you look at it before I put a bandage on it.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said, hissing a bit as Geralt gently wiped his tattoo down.

“Okay, come look,” Geralt said.

Jaskier slowly slid off the table and cautiously made his way over to the mirror and stopped. 

Stared.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered. “It’s absolutely perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Geralt said “Come lay back down and I’ll get it wrapped.”

Jaskier nodded and complied, going back to the table and laying back down.

“You’ll leave the wrapping on for no longer than twenty four hours, then wash it and apply another,” Geralt said. “The second one you can leave on for six days, then wash it again and apply a third for five days. This stuff is pretty awesome - it helps with the healing and you won’t even scab with it.”

“That’s great,” Jaskier said, humming when he felt Geralt gently pressing something against his skin. It felt a little strange and his skin felt a bit warm, but Geralt’s touch was delicate and Jaskier was moved by Geralt’s care.

“Did you, um, did you want to go out?” Geralt asked softly.

“Yes - wait, what?” Jaskier said.

“Did you want to go out?” Geralt asked again. “On a date?”

Jaskier sat up and shifted so his legs were dangling off the edge of the table. He looked down at Geralt to find Geralt staring down at his hands. Jaskier smiled and reached out, tapping the underside of Geralt’s chin so he could look into Geralt’s eyes.

“Yes,” Jaskier said. “I would love to go out on a date with you.”

“Great, that’s great,” Geralt said. “Um, next Friday?”

“Awesome,” Jaskier said. “Next Friday.”

“Seven?” Geralt said. “Dinner?”

“Sounds great,” Jaskier said. “Can I, um, settle the bill?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Geralt said.

Jaskier handed over cash to cover the cost of the tattoo, as well as a healthy tip, blushing a bit when his fingers brushed Geralt’s.

“I, um, thanks,” Jaskier said.

“You’re welcome,” Geralt said. “Oh! Here, have some more of what I used to cover your tattoo, so you can do it at home.”

Jaskier took the packaging that Geralt shoved into his hands and smiled. 

“I guess I should, um, go,” Jaskier said.

“I gotta clean up,” Geralt said. “Um, drink plenty of water and take it easy tonight.”

“I will,” Jaskier replied. “See you next Friday?”

“Yeah, see you next Friday.”

Jaskier grinned a bit as he slowly made his way from Geralt’s station through the shop, past Yen and out onto the sidewalk. He stood out on the sidewalk, smiling to himself as he replayed the events and then stopped.

“Fuck,” Jaskier whispered.

“Realizing what you got yourself into?”

Jaskier turned to see Yen on the sidewalk next to him.

“Um, yeah,” Jaskier said. “I don’t know -”

“Here,” Yen said. “Call and talk to Brooke. Tell her I sent you and she’ll hook you up.”

Jaskier took the card Yen thrust at him and stared down at it. Toussaint Salon and Spa.

“A salon?” Jaskier said.

“They’ll take care of you,” Yen said with a smile. “You’ll feel like a new man.”

“Um, thanks,” Jaskier said. “I’ll, um, give them a call.”

“See you later, Jaskier,” Yen said.

“See you later, Yen,” Jaskier replied, giving Yen a wave before walking in the direction of the BART so he could catch a train home.

***

Once Yen was sure Jaskier was gone, she immediately pulled her phone out of her back pocket and called over to Toussaint.

"Brooke, darling, this is Yen. You're going to be getting a call from a man in the next day or so, named Jaskier - get him in for next Friday, make it so you’re finished no later than 5pm. I need you to make sure he's set up with Paget, Arturo and Melissa. The works, Brooke.”

A pause.

“No Brooke, he’s not for me - he’s going on a first date with Geralt.”  
Another pause.

“Yes, I'm incredibly invested in making sure this man gets a second date with Geralt so make sure he looks pretty. Also, put all the extras on my tab - Jaskier only pays for the shave and the haircut."

Pause.

“Oh and Brooke? I’ll be checking their work when Jaskier shows up next Friday, so let’s make it good, shall we?”

***

Jaskier hesitated outside the door of Toussaint Salon and Spa, wiping his hands on his jeans before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

The reception area alone made Jaskier feel like a peasant and he was almost scared to see what the rest of the salon looked like. But Yen had insisted and the woman he’d spoken with, Brooke, had been so nice and accommodating.

Jaskier ran a hand through his hair as he headed for the receptionist, wincing when he hit a snag. He stopped in front of the desk and gave the girl behind it a shy smile.

“Hello,” Jaskier said.

“Hello, welcome to Toussaint Salon and Spa, I’m Brooke.”

“Brooke, hi,” Jaskier said. “Um, my name is Jaskier and I -”

“Oh Jaskier! We’ve been expecting you!” Brooke said. “Listen, I totally forgot to mention on the phone that we’re having this promotion for new customers.”

“Oh?” Jaskier said. “What type of promotion?”

“Facial, manicure, a deep conditioning treatment or a gloss included for no charge,” Brooke said.

Jaskier frowned at how enthusiastic Brooke was being, but if Jaskier didn’t have to pay any extra … 

“Um, sure?” Jaskier said.

“Perfect!” Brooke said. “Follow me back and we’ll get everything started!”

“Sure?” Jaskier said again, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed Brooke through the salon. The salon was bustling, full of chatter, laughter and general sounds of the salon. He sighed with relief when Brooke stopped in front of a station that was set apart from everything else.

“Go ahead and take a seat and someone will be right with you,” Brooke said.

Jaskier just nodded and sat down, tugging his hands from his pockets and folding them in his lap. He caught his reflection in the mirror and winced - he’d trimmed his beard before getting his tattoo, but it was still too bushy.

“Hi Jaskier, I’m Paget. I’m going to be working on your hair today.”

Jaskier watched in the mirror as a woman approached from behind and wrapped a cape around his neck.

“Hi,” Jaskier mumbled.

“Nervous?” Paget asked.

“Is it that obvious?” Jaskier said. “It’s, um, just a little overwhelming.”

“I’ll make sure it’s as painless as possible,” Paget said. “Now, Brooke told me that you took her up on the new customer offer.”

“Yeah,” Jaskier said.

“Looking for a change?” Paget asked.

“Yeah,” Jaskier said. “Um, I was going through some stuff and I just recently got to the other side of it so …”

“That’s great,” Paget said. “So I’m thinking, looking at you, that maybe I have Melissa come and give you that straight razor shave.”

Jaskier swallowed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “We could do that.”

“Lovely,” Paget said. “I think you have some beautiful features under this beard and I’d like to see them so I can pick the perfect haircut for you.”

“Sure,” Jaskier said. He wasn’t used to being so … catered to, and it was a little unnerving.

“Okay then,” Paget said. “I’ll have Melissa come and give you that straight razor shave and then maybe we’ll do the facial and the manicure. Save the haircut for last.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Jaskier said.

“You just sit back and enjoy,” Paget said. “We’re going to take good care of you.”

Jaskier watched in the mirror as Paget disappeared and another woman took her place.

“I’m Melissa and I’m going to free you from this beard you’ve got going on.”

“Go for it,” Jaskier said.

The chair leaned back and Jaskier swallowed and closed his eyes - it made things easier. The hum of the clippers set off a flock of butterflies in Jaskier’s stomach, but he took a few deep breaths and tried to remain relaxed as he felt Melissa using the clippers to rid him of his beard.

“Oh honey, you were hiding this under that beard? Criminal,” Melissa said.

Jasker felt himself blush, but was saved from further comment by Melissa draping a warm towel over his face. The heat definitely helped Jaskier relax and the straight razor shave passed in kind of a haze. When it was done, Jaskier tried to sit up, but Melissa tapped his forehead playfully

“None of that. We’re going to do the facial now and Arturo’s here to work on your nails,” Melissa said.

“Jaskier, darling, do you want color on your nails?” a man, presumably Arturo, asked.

“Mmmm, yes,” Jaskier said. “Maroon.”

“Perfect,” Arturo said. “Just relax and let us take care of you.”

That seemed to be the mantra of the day, Jaskier decided, as he relaxed and let Melissa cover his face in gunk and let Arturo do whatever with his hands - a whatever that included a positively decadent hand massage that almost turned Jaskier into a puddle of goo. As Arturo and Melissa finished and helped Jaskier sit up, Jaskier hummed happily, his eyes still closed.

“Damn Jaskier, I didn’t know you were hiding that under your beard,” Paget said.

Jaskier opened his eyes and gave a little gasp when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Jaw-length hair pushed back off his newly bared face. Jaskier didn’t recognize the man looking back at him. He reached a hand out from under the cape to touch his face and blinked at the maroon nails against his skin.

“Wow,” Jaskier whispered.

“Right?” Paget said. “I had no idea you were hiding this jaw. Now, are you attached to this hair length?”

“No,” Jaskier said quickly. “No, I’m not attached to the length.”

“Okay,” Paget said. “I’m going to do the rough cut first and then I’m thinking we’ll do a nice gloss to really make your hair shine and then come back and put in the final cut. You won’t recognize yourself when I’m done!”

“Already don’t recognize myself,” Jaskier muttered. A face he hadn’t seen in almost two years stared back at him and it was … exciting and nerve wracking at the same time.

“Well brace yourself because this is going to be a full transformation,” Paget said.

Jaskier watched in the mirror as Paget combed through hair for a few minutes before she reached for the scissors and began cutting, dropping longish locks of hair on the floor at Jaskier’s feet.

“Fuck,” Jaskier whispered.

“I promise the end result is going to look amazing,” Paget said. “Just getting rid of the bulk, which I’ve finished doing. So now I’m going to go mix the gloss and we’ll be one step closer to the new you!”

Paget disappeared for a few minutes and Jaskier stared at his reflection. It had been so long since he’d seen himself barefaced with short hair. Since before the accident. But it felt good, it felt right. Jaskier might not be the same man he was before the accident but he was closer to that than the man he was right after the accident.

“Okay, so this is going to be cold,” Paget said as she approached Jaskier carrying a little bowl with a brush. “And once I’m done it’ll sit for twenty minutes.”

“Is this hair dye?” Jaskier asked, watching in the mirror as Paget began coating his hair in the gloss.

“Think of it as like a high powered conditioner,” Paget said. “With a bit of tint to heighten color.”

“Oh,” Jaskier said. “So my hair will still be the same color when you’re done?”

“It will be the same color, just a bit more,” Paget replied as she finished covering Jaskier’s hair in the gloss.

“Okay,” Jaskier said, frowning when Paget covered his hair in a clear shower cap. “Really?”

“Really,” Paget said. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

Left alone with his thoughts, Jaskier thought about how much his life had changed in the last six months. Walking through the doors into Geralt’s shop seemed to have sparked something in Jaskier, pushed him towards recovery. Meeting Geralt had awoken something in Jaskier that he hadn’t even realized had been dormant. Six months ago, Jaskier would have balked at going out with anyone, much less on a date. But therapy helped a lot. And Geralt being stupidly awkward and adorable had helped as well. Jaskier would have had to be nuts to say no to a date with Geralt.

“Okay, time to get you washed!”

Jaskier stood and followed Paget over to the sinks. It had been so long since he’d let anyone do his hair and Jaskier was nervous as he sat down, leaned back and closed his eyes. He clasped his hands in his lap under the cape, trying to get his nerves under control. They dissipated the moment Paget started washing his hair.

“Oh,” Jaskier breathed.

“Good?” Paget asked. “We’re all a little hedonistic, it’s okay. Enjoy it.”

Jaskier just hummed as he felt himself relax under Paget’s fingers - first with the shampoo, then with the conditioner, but then the water was off and Paget was helping Jaskier sit up.

“Almost done?” Jaskier asked.

“Almost done,” Paget said. “Just going do the actual cut, dry and then style!”

Jaskier nodded and followed Paget back over to the station. When he sat down, he couldn’t really see any difference in his hair, just that it was short and he said as much.

“It’s going to be a subtle difference,” Paget said. “Just trust me.”

“Fine, fine,” Jaskier said. “Don’t really have a choice - can’t leave looking like this.”

“Well you could, but I wouldn’t suggest it,” Paget said.

“Do your worst,” Jaskier replied with a grin.

“No, no, this is going to be my best,” Paget said. 

Jaskier just chuckled and settled back in the chair, willing himself not to move as Paget moved around him first with clippers, then with comb and scissors. Hair kept flying and Jaskier watched in the mirror as his hair got shorter and he tried not to freak out, breathing a sigh of relief when Paget set the scissors down and reached for a bottle of product and the blow dryer. 

“It really is criminal that you were hiding this jaw and these cheekbones under that beard,” Paget said. “And this cut just accentuates it.”

Jaskier watched in the mirror as Paget styled his hair, forward and over his forehead, but not too heavy and the way his hair was styled did accentuate his cheekbones and his jaw. His hair did look a bit darker which was a contrast to his skin and made his eyes look brighter and Jaskier was a bit fascinated.

Jaskier knew it was himself in the mirror, but he looked so different from when he’d walked into the salon it was hard for Jaskier to reconcile it.

“Hot damn,” Paget said. “Can I maybe make a suggestion?”

“I’m open to suggestions,” Jaskier said, waiting until Paget removed his cape before standing and approaching the mirror.

“A little makeup goes a long way to accentuating things,” Paget said.

“Oh darling, I’m very old hand at that,” Jaskier said, turning and giving Paget a grin. “Bit rusty given recent events, but I’m going to stop off on my way home and get some new stock.”

“Perfect,” Paget said. “Well, you’re all done then, Jaskier. You can go settle your bill at the front with Brooke.”

“Thank you,” Jaskier said. “Really, thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, really,” Paget said.

Jaskier gave Paget a smile before heading to the front to settle his bill with Brooke. The price, even if he was just paying for a shave and a haircut, was unbelievably low for how high end Toussaint appeared, and though Jaskier was suspicious and tried to question it he couldn’t get an answer. Jaskier knew Yen had her fingers in it, and vowed to repay her for it somehow.

Jaskier indeed felt like a new man as he headed down the street, intent on picking up a few things before heading home to get ready for his first date with Geralt.

***

“Yen, no,” Geralt said.

“Yen, yes,” Yen replied. “You need to make an impression and this does it.”

“Yen, I can just use a curling iron to get the waves,” Geralt said as he sat down at the vanity in his bathroom.

“The waves will fall,” Yen said. “Using the hot rollers will ensure your waves won’t fall.”

“Yen, how long do you think this date is going to last?” Geralt asked as he rummaged through the stuff on his vanity so he could clean his face.

“If everything goes right? At least twelve hours,” Yen said. “So sit still and let me work. We’re going to curl your hair up and trim your undercut and then you can do your face and get dressed.”

“This feels like a lot,” Geralt said, but sighed and sat back, knowing he’d never get Yen to back down and that sometimes it was better to just let Yen do what she wanted.

“It’s just enough,” Yen said.

Geralt sighed again as he watched Yen work in the mirror putting his hair up in hot rollers, feeling the heat against his scalp.

“It’s a lot,” Geralt said. “It’s a first date, Yen.”

“You need to make an impression so there’s a second date,” Yen said. “Because you both deserve happiness dammit!”

Geralt couldn’t help but smile at Yen’s veracity - under her tough exterior she really did care.

“You seem incredibly interested in this,” Geralt said, frowning at his reflection - he looked silly with his hair up in the hot rollers.

“I am,” Yen said. “Not sit still while I trim your undercut.”

Geralt rubbed the bridge of his nose, but otherwise held still as Yen quickly and efficiently used the clippers to trim Geralt’s undercut.

“You’re taking these down before I do my face, right?” Geralt asked. 

“Of course,” Yen said. “The rollers are almost cooled anyway, so I’m just going to give you a spritz of hairspray and then we’ll take these down and get you all styled and then you can do your face.”

“I get to pick my own clothes, right?” Geralt asked teasingly, coughing as Yen covered his hair in hairspray.

“If you pick the right outfit,” Yen said. “Now, help me get the curlers out.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and shook his head as he helped release his hair from the hot rollers. Then together, the two of them gently separated the curls and styled it in wild waves over his shoulder.

“Not bad,” Geralt said. 

“It looks beautiful,” Yen said. “Now, what are you wearing?”

***

Jaskier hesitated for a moment outside Geralt’s shop, trying to get a handle on his nerves. 

It was just a date. 

With Geralt. 

“I can do this,” Jaskier whispered to himself, straightened his back and stepped inside.

“Holy shit, Jaskier, I was not expecting this!”

Jaskier turned towards Yen and gave her a grin.

“I aim to surprise,” Jaskier said.

“Jaskier?”

Jaskier turned at Geralt’s voice, then took a slight step back at the sight and had to take a moment to take it all in. From the floor up, Jaskier looked his fill. 

Geralt wore wide legged, high waisted palazzo pants, pointy toes from whatever shoes Geralt was wearing peeking out from the hem. Geralt’s arms were bared, the black and white from the vest he was wearing both accentuating and contrasting the ink on Geralt’s skin. The vest also looked to be molded to Geralt’s frame, emphasizing his broad shoulders and trim waist and Jaskier swallowed. 

When Jaskier’s gaze finally reached Geralt’s face, Jaskier gasped again. Geralt’s hair was styled in wild waves over one shoulder lights glinting off the silver chandelier earring hanging from his ear. Geralt’s eyes seemed wider and Jaskier swallowed again as he realized that Geralt had lined his eyes and wore mascara. And his lips … they were a pale, almost bubblegum pink and all Jaskier wanted to do was kiss Geralt.

“Fuck,” Jaskier whispered.

***

“Fuck.”

Geralt knew he was blushing a bit under Jaskier’s gaze, but then he actually registered that it _was_ Jaskier and he had to take a few moments to take everything in.

Jaskier had cut his hair and it looked perfect - dark and shiny, accentuating his eyes. And with the beard gone, Geralt could see Jaskier’s jaw and cheekbones which were, in Geralt’s opinion, utter perfection. Geralt took in the light rouge on Jaskier’s cheeks, the heavily lined eyes, the stark black eyelashes, the dark maroon lips and Geralt gave a low groan.

From there, Geralt’s gaze traveled down and he swallowed. Jaskier wore a white men’s button down that had been left open but tied at the waist and Geralt’s fingers itched to touch the chest hair Jaskier was blatantly teasing him with. And further down, Jaskier wore what looked like a maroon leather pencil skirt and Geralt got a hint of what looked like corseting at the back and swallowed. The whole look was finished with a pair of matte black combat boots and Geralt was completely enthralled.

“Fuck,” Geralt breathed. 

***

“I need pictures!” Yen demanded.

“It’s not fucking prom, it’s a date,” Geralt countered.

Jaskier was pulled from his staring by Yen’s yelling and ducked his head a bit, laughing at Geralt’s retort, smiling when Geralt was suddenly at his side, taking Jaskier’s hand in his.

“I don’t care, I demand pictures,” Yen said. “You two look fucking hot and I need to commemorate this, so go stand over there and pose.”

“You look stunning,” Geralt said softly. 

“You too,” Jaskier said. “Really.”

“Thank you,” Geralt replied. “I like your nails.”

“Treated myself a bit,” Jaskier replied. 

“Good, you deserve it,” Geralt said.

“Seriously, pictures,” Yen said. “Before you two leave.”

Jaskier laughed and let Yen maneuver him and Geralt to the perfect spot so she could take her pictures. Jaskier hummed when he felt Geralt’s arm across his shoulders and leaned into the touch just a bit.

“So, where are we going?” Jaskier asked.

“Frances,” Geralt said.

“That place is notorious for being hard to get into,” Jaskier said. He’d tried on a few occasions, pre-accident, to get a table and failed every time.

“The owner is a client,” Geralt said softly. 

“He wants to impress you!” Yen said. “And I got enough pictures, so you’re free to go.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier said, then turned to look at Geralt. “You don’t have to do that, though. I’d be happy just going to a hole in the wall cafe or grabbing takeout and eating in the park.”

“But then I couldn’t have worn this outfit,” Geralt said.

“True,” Jaskier said. “And I’d be overdressed.”

“Never,” Geralt said.

Jaskier blushed a bit at Geralt’s words.

“Okay you two - go, have dinner,” Yen said. “Have fun and make waves.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes, but tucked himself against Geralt’s side as they left the shop and headed out on their date.

***

The second they were gone, Yen pulled out her phone and dialled Toussaint.

“Brooke darling, this is Yen. Tell everyone that I approve. Well done.”

***

The air was crisp and cool as Jaskier and Geralt walked down the street and Jaskier sighed happily.

“Good day?” Geralt asked.

“Mmm, yeah,” Jaskier replied, noting with a bit of glee that he and Geralt were getting quite a few stares as they walked.

“Good,” Geralt said. “I had a few appointments this morning and a walk in this afternoon but otherwise it was quiet.”

“I had a meeting with my bandmates this morning that went for longer than anticipated, but after that I grabbed lunch and then headed over for my haircut,” Jaskier said. “Which actually ended up being a bit of a spa day.”

“Evidently,” Geralt said. “But you look fantastic, really.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier said. “Bit closer to, um, to the old me. The one before the accident.”

“I like it,” Geralt said.

Jaskier resisted the urge to bite or lick his lips in nervousness as they made their way to the restaurant. Geralt had essentially seen Jaskier at his worst - Jaskier wanted Geralt to see him at his best. 

A loud horn honk made Jaskier jump a bit; his heart melted a bit when Geralt held him closer.

“You okay?” Geralt asked.

“Yeah, just surprised me,” Jasier said. “I’m better around cars, but sometimes ... “

“I understand,” Geralt said. “Well, I can't really say I understand because I haven’t experienced what you have, but I can sympathize.”

“You’re so fucking cute,” Jaskier said, shaking his head fondly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Geralt said.

The walk to the restaurant was short and soon enough they were there and Jaskier grinned when Geralt held the door open for him. 

“Such a gentleman,” Jaskier said.

“I aim to please,” Geralt said.

“Oh you do,” Jaskier replied. “You really do.”

When they entered the restaurant Geralt moved past Jaskier to talk to the hostess, and when Jaskier caught sight of the back of Geralt’s vest he couldn’t help but stare. The back of Geralt’s vest laced up like a corset giving Jaskier tantalizing glimpses and it was absolute torture.

They were led to a table and Jaskier’s heart melted again when Geralt held out his chair for him.

“Habits,” Geralt said as he sat down across from Jaskier.

“I like it,” Jaskier said. “By the way, we are quite a pair tonight. Everyone keeps watching us.”

“They’re watching you,” Geralt said.

Jaskier smiled and reached over, taking Geralt’s hand in his.

“I think they’re watching us,” Jaskier murmured. “Now, since you know the owner I assume you’ve been here before?”

“I have,” Geralt said.

“Okay, so what’s good?”

They ordered drinks and food and between it all they shared stories and laughter and Jaskier was amazed at how easy it was. How the two of them just seemed to click. To work. How it didn’t really feel like a first date, that it felt like they’d been dating for far longer.

Jaskier was a bit sad when the bill was discreetly delivered to their table.

“I don’t want the date to be over just yet,” Jaskier admitted.

“Neither do I,” Geralt said. “Why don’t, um, why don’t we continue this back at my place? No pressure, no expectations, just … I don’t want you to go just yet.”

“So fucking adorable,” Jaskier murmured. “I would love to go back to your place.”

“Perfect,” Geralt said.

Jaskier went to reach for his coin purse hanging from his keys, but Geralt was faster. Before Jaskier could even get his card out, Geralt had grabbed the bill, dropped his credit card down and handed it over to their waiter.

“I was going to -” Jaskier started.

“I asked you out,” Geralt said. 

“You really are old fashioned, aren’t you?” Jaskier asked, smiling when Geralt just shrugged. “Adorable. Fine, fine, but I get the next one.”

“Next one?” Geralt asked.

“Fuck yes,” Jaskier said with a smile. 

“Good,” Geralt murmured.

The waiter arrived back with Geralt’s card, and Jaskier waited until Geralt had signed the receipt and tucked his card away before standing and stretching a bit. Jaskier spared a quick glance around the restaurant and grinned when he realized that pretty much everyone in the restaurant was watching him and Geralt.

“Ready to go?” Jaskier said.

“Ready,” Geralt said, standing and offering Jaskier a hand.

Jaskier smiled as he took Geralt’s hand and let Geralt lead him from the restaurant. He let them get about a block from the restaurant before he stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked.

“Nothing,” Jaskier said. “Just. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

Before Geralt could comment, Jaskier pushed Geralt against a nearby building and pressed his lips to Geralt’s in a kiss, resting a hand on Geralt’s hip as he deepened the kiss, gently coaxing Geralt’s lips open. He hummed when Geralt began to return the kiss, the hum turning to a groan when he felt Geralt’s fingers hesitantly touch Jaskier’s chest hair. Jaskier broke the kiss a few moments later, panting softly.

“Why’d you stop?” Geralt asked.

“Because if I didn’t we’d end up getting arrested for public indecency,” Jaskier replied. He looked at Geralt and smiled, reaching up to wipe a bit of maroon lipstick from the corner of Geralt’s lips. His own lipstick had transferred and turned Geralt’s lips a dark pink. “Got some of my lipstick on you.”

“There’s this modern invention called smudge proof lipstick,” Geralt said.

“Funny man,” Jaskier said. “I was a little preoccupied at the makeup counter today.”

“You could take me with you next time,” Geralt said.

“Don’t think that’ll help,” Jaskier teased. “Think I’d just be distracted.” He smiled wide when Geralt ducked his head and blushed.

“Come on,” Geralt said. “Let’s get back to my place.”

“Lead the way,” Jaskier said.

Jaskier happily tucked himself against Geralt’s side as they walked for a bit more, and Jaskier frowned a bit when they stopped in front of the shop.

“What are we doing here?” Jaskier asked. “I mean, I know I met you here because you’d been working, but why are we back here?”

“I live above the shop,” Geralt said. “Own the building, actually.”

“Very cool,” Jaskier said. “Again I say, lead the way.”

Geralt let out a sharp laugh and Jaskier grinned, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek as they walked around to the back of the shop and up a flight of stairs to Geralt’s apartment. Once inside, Jaskier took a look around and smiled - it was Geralt, through and through. Hardwood floors, plush rugs, gothic art on the walls - somehow both old fashioned and modern.

“I like it,” Jaskier said. “A lot.”

“I’m glad,” Geralt said. “A little eclectic, but it fits.”

“It does,” Jaskier said. “You, um, mentioned some cuddling?”

“I did,” Geralt said. “Did you want something to wear?”

“That would be nice,” Jaskier said. “This skirt was not made for cuddling.”

“No, it was made for stopping traffic,” Geralt said.

“Smooth talker,” Jaskier replied.

“Only sometimes,” Geralt said. “Hang on and I’ll get you something to change into.”

Jaskier watched as Geralt disappeared into the bedroom and came back a few minutes later with a big t-shirt. 

“Help me out of my skirt?” Jaskier said.

“If you help me out of my vest,” Geralt said. “Yen laced it pretty tight.”

“it looks so good,” Jaskier said. “But yes, I’ll help you out of your vest.”

“You first, though,” Geralt said.

Jaskier smiled and turned, then hummed when he felt Geralt’s hands on his hips. And when Geralt’s hands gave a hesitant squeeze, Jaskier groaned a bit.

“That’s good,” Jaskier whispered.

“Feels good on my end, too,” Geralt said. 

Jaskier wiggled against Geralt’s hands, grinning as he felt Geralt gently lowering the zipper on his skirt. He gave a low groan when the skirt was unzipped enough for Jaskier to wiggle it down a bit and step out.

“Freedom!” Jaskier proclaimed loudly, bouncing around a bit in his boxer briefs, shirt and combat boots.

“Price of beauty?” Geralt said.

“Yeah,” Jaskier said. “I looked damn good in it, but it’s nice to have a bit of breathing room.” He glanced at Geralt and smiled when he caught Geralt staring at him. “What?”

“You … um … help me out of my vest?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier smiled at how Geralt could go from flirty to adorably shy in an instant. It was so incredibly endearing. With Geralt’s back to him, Jaskier took a few moments to admire Geralt’s skin and the hints of tattoos before loosening the ties on the vest. Once they were loose enough Jaskier stepped back to let Geralt tug the vest off, humming appreciatively.

“I’ll, um, go to the bedroom to change?” Geralt said. “Half bath is just over there if you want to change.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier said. “Meet you back at the couch?”

“Meet you back at the couch,” Geralt said.

Jaskier watched Geralt walk to the bedroom, admiring Geralt’s ass - once Geralt was in his room, Jaskier headed to the bathroom and changed. Tugging his combat boots off and shoving his socks into them, Jaskier removed his button down and took a moment to read the shirt Geralt had given him before laughing, tugging it on and heading back to the living room, leaving his boots and shirt just outside the bathroom door.

“That shirt looks good on you,” Geralt said.

Jaskier turned, saw Geralt lounging on the couch and gave a low groan. Clad in a pair of purple sleep pants and a white tank top with his hair up in a messy bun, Geralt looked like the epitome of soft and Jaskier … wanted.

“Tattoo Artist - because badass miracle worker isn’t an official job title?” Jaskier questioned.

“Yen got it for me as a joke,” Geralt said. “I wear it to work sometimes just to see her smile.”

“I like it,” Jaskier said, tugging at it a bit - the shirt was oversized and kept slipping off his shoulder.

“It’s a good look on you,” Geralt said. “Come, um, come join me?”

Jaskier nodded and crossed the room, climbing onto the couch and settling in Geralt’s arms. When Geralt’s arms wrapped around him. Jaskier hummed happily, enjoying the feel of Geralt’s solid form underneath him. Jaskier felt one of Geralt’s hands on his arm and looked down, watching Geralt’s fingers tracing the scars on Jaskier’s left arm.

“Doctor says they’ll fade in time,” Jaskier whispered.

“From the accident?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier nodded - it had gotten a bit easier to talk about the accident but sometimes, sometimes it was still really hard.

“Yeah,” Jaskier said softly. “I was … I was driving. And I had the green, I was the one who had the green, but then a car came up over the hill headed straight for me and the ground was wet and I couldn’t stop and the car t-boned me. There was glass everywhere, stuck in my arm and my neck and face and the car hit me so hard that metal from the car ripped my thigh and …”

Jaskier hadn’t even realized he’d started crying until he heard Geralt shushing him gently, rubbing Jaskier’s back soothingly.

“It’s okay,” Geraly murmured. “It’s okay.”

“The cops said it wasn’t my fault,” Jaskier said. “It wasn’t … it wasn’t my fault.”

“Of course it wasn’t,” Geralt said softly. 

“‘m sorry,” Jaskier mumbled, wincing when he hiccuped.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Geralt said.

Jaskier gave a soft sigh when he felt Geralt press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Can we … can we put on a movie?” Jaskier asked after a few minutes.

“Of course,” Geralt murmured. “Dune?”

“Original or the 2000 remake,” Jaskier said.

“Remake obviously,” Geralt said. “The fashion is so much better.”

“I mean, Princess Irulan alone,” Jaskier said. “I wanted all of her clothes.”

“Likewise,” Geralt said. 

“Do you need to get up to put in the DVD?” Jaskier asked. 

“Nope, just hand me the controls,” Geralt said. “Watched it last weekend and never took the disk out.”

Jaskier laughed and leaned over a bit, reaching for the controls and passing them to Geralt, snuggling into Geralt’s embrace.

“You’re such a nerd,” Jaskier teased, pressing a shy kiss to Geralt’s chest before getting comfortable and turning his attention to the television.

“Yep,” Geralt said. “Nerds unite.”

“Indeed.”

From the television Princess Irulan spoke quietly. “... Arakis … Dune … Wasteland of the empire and the most valuable planet in the universe …” 

***

“Did you bone?”

Jaskier stepped into the shop from the back and jumped, nearly dropping the bag holding his clothes from the previous night as he was accosted by Yen.

“No! What? No,” Jaskier said. 

“Damn, I thought he’d finally got past that no boning till the third date thing,” Yen said. “So fucking old fashioned.”

“It’s sweet,” Jaskier said.

“Ugh, no it’s not,” Yen said. “When we dated, I was begging for a bang at date one, but he held off.”

“Wait, what?” Jaskier said. “You two -”

“Four dates years ago,” Geralt said as he appeared at Jaskier’s side. “We are much better as friends.”

“You two dated?” Jaskier said. “That explains so much.”

“It does?” Geralt asked.

“It totally does,” Jaskier said. “So, does our tattoo appointment count as a first date?”

“No,” Geralt and Yen said in unison.

“Okay,” Jaskier said with a grin and a shrug. “When are we going out again?”

“I’m free Wednesday,” Geralt said.

“Awesome, I’m game,” Jaskier replied. “But I gotta go - band practice. Can I return the clothes to you then?”

“Of course,” Geralt said.

“Cool,” Jaskier said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Geralt’s cheek. “I’ll text you later and we’ll plan?”

“Sounds good,” Geralt said. 

“See you later!” Jasier said, giving Geralt one more kiss before leaving the shop.

***

Geralt watched Jaskier go with a smile, running his fingers over his cheek.

“You’re so lovesick,” Yen said. “It’s cute.”

“I’m not -”

“You totally are,” Yen said. “Geralt?”

“Yeah?”

“This is going to be good, isn’t it?” Yen asked.

“This is going to be perfect,” Geralt murmured.

***

_Two Months Later_

“I’m late!”

Geralt glanced up from where he was settling a bill with a client and grinned.

“You’re fine,” Geralt said. “Appointment ran late, so I’m just finishing up.”

“Oh, then I’m right on time,” Jaskier said.

Geralt shook his head then went back to the task at hand - taking payment for the tattoo he’d just finished. The woman was nice enough, but seemed extremely interested in him - Geralt had tried to pretend he didn’t notice but she was very obvious about it.

“You regimental under that?” Yen called from her station.

Geralt glanced over and saw that, yes, Jaskier was again wearing a kilt - a bright purple utility kilt.

“Come over and find out,” Jaskier replied, his tone teasing. “Maybe I didn’t want your next Prince Albert to feel alone.”

Geralt listened to Jaskier and Yen banter and smiled - it was important to him that Yen and Jaskier get along and seeing them joke around with each other made Geralt happy.

When Jaskier arrived at Geralt’s side, Geralt smiled and wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders, pulling him close. Geralt took the money from the woman, frowning a bit when he saw the slip of paper with a phone number on it. 

“Maybe you can give me a call?” the woman said, giving Geralt a flirty smile.

“Yeah, how about no.”

Geralt bit his lip to keep from laughing as Jaskier slid the number back across the counter towards the woman, pressing himself closer to Geralt’s side.

“I’m taken,” Geralt said, humming when Jaskier’s hand slipped into the back pocket of Geralt’s jeans.

“He’s taken,” Jaskier said. “Very much so.”

Geralt watched in amusement as the woman snatched the slip of paper back, humming as he allowed his fingers to slip under the back of Jaskier’s kilt, groaning a bit when they touched bare skin.

“Minx,” Geralt murmured, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s temple.

“You like it,” Jaskier said.

“More than like,” Geralt said softly, watching as the woman slinked away.

“Does that happen a lot?” Jaskier asked. “Numbers being slipped to you?”

“On occasion,” Geralt said. “I never call any of them.”

“Of course not,” Jaskier said. “By the way, I love this shirt.”

Geralt smiled when Jaskier pressed a kiss to his bicep - he was wearing a plain black, v-neck shirt with mesh sleeves.

“I’m glad you approve,” Geralt said.

“Either get a room or lift the kilt and give me a show,” Yen said. 

“Neither,” Jaskier said. “I’ve got a gig in a couple of hours and Geralt and I are grabbing dinner beforehand.”

“Which date is this again?” Yen asked.

“Eight,” Jaskier said with a grin.

“Nice,” Yen said. “Have fun, boys.”

“We always do,” Geralt said. “We always do.”

***

_One Year Later_

Jaskier checked his reflection in the window of a nearby shop, making sure his slouch beanie was over his ears and tugged his coat tighter around his midsection as he made his way up the street to the convention center. Geralt had been at a tattoo convention the past couple of days; now that it was done he and Jaskier were meeting up for a date.

Jaskier smiled to himself as he continued up the street. They’d been together for more than a year and everything had been perfect. Their one year anniversary had passed without much fanfare - a quiet dinner out followed by a not so quiet night in bed. And it was during that night that Jaskier got an idea.

It took a bit of planning, finding the right time where he could put things into motion. But Jaskier had done it.

Jaskier arrived at the convention center and smiled when he saw Geralt waiting outside, his rolling bag behind him. Jaskier watched for a few moments - Geralt was oblivious to all the stares he got. Imposing yet so soft, Geralt’s hair fell in loose waves over his shoulder and he was dressed in skinny black jeans, black combat boots, a simple white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. 

“Hey there, stranger,” Jaskier called as he closed the space between him and Geralt. “Looking for a date?”

“Funny man,” Geralt replied. “I’m so glad to see you.”

Jaskier hummed and snuggled into Geralt’s arms, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

“Missed you,” Jaskier said.

“Missed you, too,” Geralt replied. “I spent the last three days being called the Witcher.”

“Poor baby,” Jaskier said, giving Geralt another kiss. “But it’s all over now and we can go home and relax.”

“Sounds perfect,” Geralt said.

Jaskier reached for Geralt’s rolling bag with one hand and Geralt’s hand with the other and tugged Geralt down the street.

“Did you have a little bit of fun?” Jaskier asked.

“It was nice to see some old friends in the industry,” Geralt said. “And I made some new connections, so that was nice.”

“I’m glad,” Jaskier said, giving Geralt’s hand as they continued down the street. 

“Jaskier that was the BART entrance,” Geralt said after a few minutes.

“I know,” Jaskier said as they walked for a few more minutes. They turned a corner and Jaskier stopped in front of a ‘68 Kelly green Camaro and Jaskier turned and gave Geralt a smile. “Surprise.”

“Surpr - Jaskier,” Geralt said softly. 

“This is my baby,” Jaskier said. “Um, my bandmates all pitched in to help get it fixed - it was classified a total loss, but they knew how much I love it.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said.

“I drove it here to come get you,” Jaskier whispered. “And I’m going to drive us back home. And I -”

Jaskier didn’t get to finish because Geralt pulled Jaskier in for a bruising kiss. Jaskier groaned and eagerly returned the kiss, sneaking a hand under Geralt’s shirt to press his hand against warm skin. When Geralt broke the kiss a few moments later, Jaskier leaned back against his car, panting a bit.

“I’m so proud of you,” Geralt breathed. “So fucking proud.”

Jaskier blinked back a couple of tears, leaning in for another kiss.

“It’s been a long road,” Jaskier said. “And there are still days where the thought of getting behind the wheel of a car terrifies me. But not today.”

“So proud of you,” Geralt murmured.

Jaskier just smiled and gave Geralt another quick kiss before unlocking the car and putting Geralt’s rolling bag in the backseat. 

“Your chariot, my love,” Jaskier said, humming appreciatively when Geralt pressed a kiss to his cheek before climbing into the car.

Jaskier closed the door behind Geralt and moving over to the driver’s side, taking a few deep breaths before opening the door and getting in. The steering wheel was solid and comforting under his hands and Jaskier smiled as he started the car, thoroughly enjoying the loud purr of the engine.

“This is a beautiful car,” Geralt said. “Not as beautiful as its owner, but beautiful.”

“Flatterer,” Jaskier said as he buckled up and took off.

“Just the truth,” Geralt said.

“Love you,” Jaskier said.

“Love you, too,” Geralt replied softly.

The drive back home was perfectly uneventful and when Jaskier put the car in park outside their place he gave a sigh and removed his hands from the steering wheel, flexing them a bit. When Geralt took one of his hands and kissed it gently, Jaskier felt his breath catch. Ever the romantic, Geralt never failed to surprise Jaskier with his gentleness and tenderness.

“Need a moment?” Geralt asked.

“No, I’m good,” Jaskier said. “Let’s go inside - I asked Yen to get us some dinner before she left.”

“Then it’s sure to be good,” Geralt said.

“I hope so,” Jaskier said as he climbed out and moved to the sidewalk. Once he was sure Geralt had his bag, Jaskier locked the car before following Geralt around the back and up to the apartment. Six months into dating, Jaskier had moved into Geralt’s apartment - he’d gotten a few comments about moving too fast, but for Jaskier it wasn’t too fast at all. Jaskier had actually been surprised that they hadn’t moved in together earlier - they fit together so well that sometimes Jaskier forgot what life was like before Geralt came into his life.

“I have one more surprise for you,” Jaskier said, waiting until Geralt was distracted by putting his bag away and tugging off his boots and coat before Jaskier tugged his slouch beanie off and took off his shoes.

“One more surprise?” Geralt said.

“Just one more,” Jaskier said, biting his lip nervously as Geralt turned around and caught sight of him. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt whispered.

“I met with Yen a few days ago,” Jaskier said. He’d finally let Yen convince him to put a few holes in him and sported a sturdy titanium hoop hanging from each ear.

“Damn, baby,” Geralt breathed. “Fucking beautiful.”

“And in about six weeks I’ll be able to wear different ones,” Jaskier said, smiling when Geralt closed the space between the two of them and pulled Jaskier in for a kiss.

“Love it,” Geralt said. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jaskier replied. “And before things get naughty, I know you’re starving. So let’s sit down and eat - then we can take things to the bedroom.”

“Sounds perfect,” Geralt said.

“Good,” Jaskier said.

Jaskier tugged Geralt towards the kitchen where they sat down at the table and ate dinner. When Geralt’s foot nudged his under the table, Jaskier chuckled and nudged back. They continued to play footsie under the table until dinner was finished - Jaskier stood and began clearing the trash.

“Later,” Geralt said.

“Now or it won’t get done,” Jaskier said, smiling when Geralt stepped up behind him and pressed himself to Jaskier’s back.

“Fine,” Geralt replied. 

Jaskier grinned when Geralt helped him clean up, tugging Jaskier to the bedroom the second the last piece of trash had been thrown away.

“But dessert,” Jaskier protested, tone teasing. 

“You’re dessert,” Geralt growled.

“Oh, I like that,” Jaskier said, letting Geralt pull him through the apartment. 

“Thought you might,” Geralt replied.

Once in the bedroom, Jaskier made quick work of both getting undressed and turning down the bed. He crawled onto the bed and smiled when Geralt joined him, running his hands across Geralt’s shoulders.

“Love your tattoos,” Jaskier said. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Geralt whispered.

Jaskier laid back and let himself relax, humming when Geralt began to press kisses to Jaskier’s skin. The trail of Geralt’s kisses was always the same, and never failed to make Jaskier feel cherished and beautiful. Starting at Jaskier’s cheek, Geralt kissed and bit from Jaskier’s cheek down his neck to his arm - every spot Geralt had his mouth was a spot where Jaskier had a scar left over from injuries and stitches received after his accident. As Geralt kissed and nibbled, his hands roamed freely over Jaskier’s body, tweaking nipples, carding through Jaskier’s chest hair, leaving Jaskier a whimpering begging mess.

It was perfect.

“Geralt, Geralt please,” Jaskier begged, gripping at Geralt’s shoulders as he spead his legs.

“Getting there,” Geralt whispered. “Getting there.”

Jaskier groaned as he heard the familiar sound of lube being opened then hummed when he felt first one, then two fingers inside him, stretching him gently.

“Geralt,” Jaskier breathed. “Please …”

The first feel of Geralt pressing inside him had Jaskier wrapping his legs around Geralt to try to pull him in faster.

“Patience,” Geralt murmured.

Jaskier dug his fingers to Geralt’s shoulder as Geralt pressed forward, nearly coming on the spot when Geralt’s hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a sharp stroke.

“Geralt,” Jaskier keened, arching into Geralt’s touch.

“Not going to last long,” Geralt gasped.

“Me - me neither,” Jaskier groaned. “So - so close.”

It was fast and messy, a few sharp thrusts and strokes and they both collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Jaskier hummed happily and ran a hand up and down Geralt’s back, the other hand carding through Geralt’s hair. Jaskier hummed when he felt Geralt’s hand gently touching his thigh, leaning in for a soft, sated kiss.

“I love you,” Geralt murmured.

“I love you, too,” Jaskier replied, humming as Geralt wrapped around him a bit.

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked.

“Hmmm?”

“Will you marry me?”

Jaskier blinked up at Geralt.

“Did you just -?” Jaskier started.

“I did,” Geralt said. “Marry me?”

“Yes,” Jaskier said. “Yes!”

“I have a ring in the office,” Geralt said.

“Later,” Jaskier said. “Later.” Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt and held him close, enjoying the feel of Geralt’s solid presence. He’d never imagined his life would take the twists and turns that it had.

Life had set him on this path … towards Geralt, true love and real happiness.


End file.
